


So Fine

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Futurefic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-21
Updated: 2003-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex gets drunk and Clark gets a rare treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Fine

## So Fine

by Kellie

[]()

* * *

**SO FINE**

By Kellie (tortured74@aol.com) 

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any character in this story, nor do I claim any rights to the songs quoted. I'm just borrowing it all for a short time. Also, I've never witnessed karaoke in my life, so if there are any "technical" errors, blame me. 

Thanks bunches to Hecubus for taking the time to "coach" me on this, and on the world of fanfic in general. This is my first story, so be kind but PLEASE tell me if you like it. Tell me if you hate it. Just tell me!!!! If there are problems with the format, it's because I'm a virgin--next time I'll do much better! 

* * *

"I can't believe you brought me to a karaoke bar." 

Lex just grinned. "All in the name of business, Clark." 

Clark shook his head and glanced bemusedly around the bar. The atmosphere was murky, loud, aggressive, carefree, and completely foreign to Clark, whose idea of an exciting evening was coffee and pie at The Talon. The stink of cigarette smoke was overwhelming to his heightened senses and he could almost taste the beer that flowed freely from plastic pitchers scattered around the room. His ears threatened to bleed if subjected to the current performer's country wails much longer. He cringed at a particularly high-pitched out-of-tune scream and said, "Are you really thinking of buying this place?" 

Lex cupped his hand to his ear. "What?" he yelled. 

Clark rolled his eyes and moved over into the chair next to Lex. He leaned close to Lex and shouted into his ear. "I said do you really want to buy this place?" 

Lex turned his head, putting his face less than an inch from Clark's. He placed his hand on Clark's thigh as he leaned forward to yell into Clark's ear. "I don't know. I wanted to check it out before I made my decision. Thanks for coming with me." Clark felt his warm breath on his neck and tried not to shiver, focusing instead on the stench of alcohol on Lex's breath. 

Lex leaned back into his seat and signaled to the nearest waitress, removing his hand to raise his empty glass in the air. Clark was surprised and a bit disappointed by the cool patch of air that replaced Lex's hand on his jeans. "Lex, haven't you had enough to drink?" 

Lex shifted his head in Clark's direction and displayed a lazy grin that was out of place, though not unwelcome, on Lex's face. His eyes had just begun to glaze over. "A good businessman always tests the merchandise before he make a purchase, Clark!" he shouted. 

The waitress strolled over with a fresh glass of whiskey. "Anything for you, gorgeous?" she addressed Clark. 

He glanced at Lex to see if the waitress's compliment had amused him, but Lex seemed oblivious as he applauded the woman exiting the stage. "Another Coke, please," Clark ordered. 

"Sure thing, cutie," she winked at him. 

Clark blushed as she moved away. "Lex, that waitress just came on to me." 

Lex looked at Clark in amusement. "Are you just realizing that? She's been molesting you all night, Clark." 

Clark started. "What?!" 

"I meant with her eyes, Clark. Don't go farm boy on me again." 

Clark blushed again, this time in embarrassment. "Sorry, I wasn't sure." He looked down at his lap. He hated it when Lex made him feel nave and stupid. Sometimes he felt as if he was sixteen again rather than a junior in college. 

"It's nice to have a bit of quiet. The deejay must be on a break." Lex took a swallow of whiskey and grimaced. He finally noticed Clark's expression. "Aw, come on, Clark, cheer up. This is supposed to be a fun place. Loosen up." He playfully punched Clark's shoulder. 

A hand snaked around Clark's neck, setting a glass in front of him. He jumped in surprise, bringing his head into contact with soft flesh that could only be full breasts. He shot forward as if he'd been burned and his face turned crimson as he mumbled an apology to the waitress. 

She laughed and leaned forward so that her chest brushed against the back of Clark's head. "No problem, cutie. Just let me know if I can get anything else for you." This followed by a squeeze of his shoulder before she moved on to the next table. 

This time Lex had obviously noticed the exchange, and maddeningly, he found it hilarious. "Watch out, Clark," he smirked. "That time I think she molested you all the way down to your toes." 

Clark favored him with a dirty look and took a gulp of his Coke. 

"I'd be careful, cutie. She might've slipped an aphrodisiac into that Coke." Lex snorted into his whiskey. 

"Lex, you are so drunk. I've never seen you happy-drunk before, just drinking because you're bitter. This is a treat." Clark smiled at him. 

"I am not drunk, Clark. I'll tell you when I'm drunk." He finished his whiskey off in one huge swallow and pronounced, "Now I'm drunk." 

"Fine, but I'm driving home. Do you want to go now?" 

Lex looked incredulous. "What, now that I have a designated driver? Are you kidding? I'm going to get smashed." He signaled again for the waitress. 

"Oh God, Lex, please don't bring her over here again." 

Lex raised an eyebrow. "Are you telling me that her attentions are unwelcome?" 

Clark again rolled his eyes. "Please." 

"Okay, I'll take pity on you, farm boy. I'll go to the bar to order a drink. Or maybe a few drinks. And I'll stop at the pisser, and be back in a flash." 

Clark looked closely at Lex. "Pisser? Lex, are you sure you're okay?" 

"Just peachy, cutie." He laughed as he waltzed toward the restrooms. 

Clark sighed and shook his head. This was definitely a rare treat, one he doubted he'd ever see again: Lex drunk and giddy. _Will wonders never cease_? Clark thought. He hadn't wanted to spend the evening at a karaoke bar, but when Lex had asked for company, Clark couldn't turn him down. Clark could _never_ seem to turn Lex down, not even after six years of friendship. He didn't understand the reason for this and was actually afraid to examine it more closely. Not everything needed to be logical; he'd decided to just take it day by day and see where his friendship with Lex ended up. This evening, it had ended up in a karaoke bar in a city unfamiliar to Clark. So be it. 

The deafening rumble of rock music caught his attention and he looked toward the stage to see a middle-aged man in a sober business suit nodding his head in time to the beat. No, Clark thought, he's _headbanging_. The man began to scream to the music and Clark turned his face away to hide his amusement. _Wow_ , _this must be where people really cut loose_. _This guy's probably a failed musician stuck in an office all day and reminiscing about the old days when he was trying to make it as a rock star_. 

"Need another drink?" The words were shouted directly into his ear and made him jump. She'd snuck up behind him again. He glared at her and shook his head, indicating his almost untouched Coke. She just smiled and moved away, undaunted. 

Clark groaned and glanced around, hoping to see Lex. He finally spotted the bald head near the deejay. Lex was chatting with the deejay, probably getting the inside scoop on the bar. _Even when he's drunk he's doing business_. 

He wondered again if Lex would actually buy this place. It didn't seem like his sort of enterprise, but Lex would buy into anything that made money. Judging from the crowd scattered around the room, business was booming. He supposed Lex would buy the bar and hoped he'd never ask Clark to accompany him again. Especially if that waitress was working. He wasn't really sure what it was about her that made him so uncomfortable, but he hoped she'd back off. He hadn't had much experience with women, and he wasn't about to learn everything from a middle-aged stranger working in a bar. 

Lex finally returned to the table, drinks in hand. He'd picked up a mug of beer and another Coke for Clark. "Just in case," he grinned, setting it down near Clark's arm. 

"Lex, since when do you drink beer?" This night was getting weirder and weirder. 

"I don't anymore. Haven't since I was a ruffian. This place just brings out the hellion in me, I guess." He scowled as he downed a swallow. "Ugh, now I remember why I no longer drink this stuff." He drank again and looked toward the stage. 

"Why don't you sit down?" Clark asked, patting Lex's vacated chair. 

"Can't. I'm going on after this guy." He guzzled more beer. 

"You're what?" Clark shouted. He must've heard wrong in the din. 

Lex looked into Clark's eyes. "I'm going onstage. To do a song." His gaze dared Clark to argue. 

Clark was flabbergasted. "You?" 

"Yes, Clark, me." More beer down the hatch. 

"Are you serious? You can't!" 

"And just why not?" 

"You're Lex Luthor! You just don't _do_ that!" 

"Clark, nobody here knows who I am, and even if they did, they wouldn't care. This place is about letting go and being honest. I'm going to be honest tonight." 

"You're drunk. You'll regret this. And I'll never let you forget it!" Clark yelled with a grin. This was too much. "What song are you doing?" 

Lex drained his mug. "Guns n' Roses." 

Clark burst out laughing. "You?" 

Lex slammed the mug down onto the table and leaned down to Clark in order to speak into his ear. "Listen, farm boy, it wasn't always Mozart and Chopin, alright? I was quite the rebel, remember? Back in the day, I loved Guns n' Roses. This is an old song and I never particularly liked it, but I thought it was perfect for tonight." 

Clark had listened for a hint of slurring, but Lex's voice sounded as strong as ever, though a bit more relaxed. This was going to be a moment to remember. Clark wished he'd brought a video camera. "If you're going up there, I'm moving closer to the stage." 

"Be my guest, cutie." Lex winked at Clark, who threw him another irritated glance. 

The sudden absence of music surprised them both. Lex patted Clark's hand and turned away. "Here goes." 

Clark grinned and relocated to an empty table front and center of the stage, wondering if Lex would chicken out. He watched Lex take the stage and grab the microphone. His face was beginning to ache, but he just couldn't stop smiling. This was just too funny. 

Lex had become more pale than usual but otherwise seemed composed as he spoke into the mike. "This one's for you, Clark. I'm taking the liberty of changing the 'shes' to 'hes', though." He cued the deejay. 

Clark blushed as the music started and looked around the bar, but no one seemed to be staring at him. Most of the patrons were either watching Lex or completely oblivious to their surroundings. 

Clark hadn't been exposed to much of Guns n' Roses in his life, but knew enough to expect wailing guitars and booming drums. He was surprised to hear a soft guitar melody, something even his father would appreciate. This was unexpected. He looked at Lex in time to see him literally shiver into the mike. He snorted and bowed his head, wondering how he was going to make it through this without cracking up. _You have to remember this_ , _Clark_ , _to remind him of it every time he gets snooty and arrogant_. 

He got control of himself just as Lex began to sing. His voice was surprisingly strong and clear, deep and throaty. Clark raised his eyebrows and watched Lex sing, eyes closed and face focused on some inner vision. The urge to laugh left him slowly, to be replaced with a reluctant admiration and a slow heat that rose from his groin to his face. _He's beautiful_. The thought surprised Clark in its simplicity, its certainty. The man he'd come to think of as a brother was absolutely beautiful. Clark continued to watch Lex sing and gently sway to the slow guitar and piano rhythm, completely absorbed in the beauty of the moment. 

About two minutes into the song the beat picked up into what Clark assumed was the chorus. This was a fast-moving collision of heavy guitar, piano, and drums, and with it Lex began to dance. Clark rubbed his eyes to make sure he was actually seeing this. Lex was bopping his head, tapping his foot, gyrating to the music. His hips moved left and right in time to the music and his skinny legs banged against each other. This proved too much for Clark, and he completely lost it. He was laughing so hard that tears rolled down his face and his vision was blurred. He couldn't catch his breath as he doubled over the table. 

"Okay, wait, wait, stop the music!" Lex yelled into the mike. Clark looked up quickly to see Lex glaring at him as the music halted. "Forgive me, folks, but this young man is supposed to be paying attention. I need your complete attention, Clark. Can you do that for me?" He looked to he audience for support. Clark turned crimson and hid his face in his hands. "Is it alright with everyone if I start again?" The audience hooted and clapped in response; apparently it was more than alright. "Now, Clark, really, I need you to listen to this." 

Clark finally turned his face up toward the stage and acknowledged Lex. He wiped his streaming eyes and shrugged. 

"If I promise not to dance, will you watch me?" The crowd cheered at this. 

Clark laughed. "I'll try." 

"That's better." He looked out at the crowd and smiled hugely. "Can I do this again?" The audience cheered again and Lex gestured to the deejay. "Okay, I'm ready." 

The soft guitar filled the room again. This time Clark vowed not to laugh, but to support his best friend by listening and watching. Oh, man, Lex is never going to live this down, he thought as Lex began to sing, this time with his eyes open and fixed on Clark: 

_How could you look so fine_?  
 _How could it be he might be mine_?  
 _How could he be so cool_?  
 _I've been taken for a fool so many times_

Clark couldn't move, couldn't even breathe, as he took in the words. His own eyes were riveted to Lex's steel blue gaze and he felt faint as Lex continued on: 

_The story of a man who works hard as he can_  
 _Just to be a man who stands on his own_  
 _But the book always burns as the story takes its turn_  
 _And leaves a broken man_

Clark finally remembered to breathe. He'd never witnessed so much emotion on Lex Luthor's face. 

_How could he be so cool_?  
 _How could he be so fine_?  
 _I owe a favor to a friend_  
 _My friends_ , _they always come through for me_

Lex smiled a bit after this line, and Clark automatically returned it. His heartbeat seemed to be louder than the music. _Is this happening_? _Is this real_? 

_The story of a man who works hard as he can_  
 _Just to be a man who stands on his own_  
 _But the book always burns as the story takes its turn_  
 _And leaves a broken man_  
 _If you could only live my life_  
 _You could see the difference you make to me_  
 _You make to me_  
 _To me_... 

Now the chorus again. Lex apparently couldn't resist a foot tap, but otherwise remained still. He needn't have worried, though; Clark was far from laughter. There were tears in his eyes again, but not from humor. _Lex_ , _are you saying what I think you're saying_? 

_And I'd look right up at night_  
 _And all I'd see was darkness_  
 _Now I see the stars are bright_  
 _I want to reach right up and grab one for you_  
 _When the lights went down in your house_  
 _Yeah, that made me happy_  
 _The sweat I make for you_  
 _Yeah_ , _I think you know where that comes from_... 

Clark's eyebrows shot up. "Sweat I make for you?" Hmm, this was interesting. As the inevitable guitar solo played, Clark wondered how in the world he hadn't seen this before, hadn't seen this coming. It explained so much, answered so many questions about Lex's behavior over the years. The beat picked up again and Lex continued: 

_And I look right up at night_  
 _And all I'd see was darkness_  
 _Now I see the stars are bright_  
 _I want to reach right up and grab one for you_  
 _When the lights went down in your house_  
 _Yeah_ , _that made me happy_  
 _The sweat I make for you_  
 _I think you know where that comes from_... 

_How could he look so good_?  
 _How could he be so fine_?  
 _How could he be so cool_?  
 _How could it be he might be mine_? 

The music dwindled into silence that lasted only a moment before the crowd cheered and applauded Lex. He bowed elegantly and walked to Clark's table, taking his empty chair. 

Clark stared at him without speaking. Lex was watching the next performer take the stage and wouldn't look at Clark. Clark waited until the next song started, then laid his hand on Lex's thigh. 

Lex finally turned to face Clark. "Well?" 

Clark had never seen him so terrified. "Well? That's all you have to say?" he yelled. 

Lex glanced around quickly and seemed to come to a decision. "Let's get out of here and go somewhere we can talk." 

Clark nodded and stood up, bringing Lex with him. He held his hand out and Lex pulled his wallet from his pants. Clark took the offered money and shouted, "I'll go pay for the drinks. You head for the car." 

"Better yet, I'll hit the pisser again. It's a long drive home." 

Clark approached the bar, trying to ignore the interested glances he was getting from the crowd. He just wanted to be away from this place. Their waitress was behind the bar and beamed as she caught sight of Clark. "Hey, cutie! You guys leaving already?" 

Clark passed over the money. "I'm afraid so. Thanks for everything." 

She made change for the large bill and handed it to Clark. "By the way, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable earlier. I didn't know." 

"Didn't know?" 

"Well, you know. I didn't know you were gay." 

Clark gaped at her. Gay? She thought he was gay? _Well, aren't you_? a voice piped up in his head. _Isn't that the real reason you've chased away the women in your past_? "Uh...it's okay. Here." He handed her a twenty. 

She grinned. "Thanks. Come back anytime." She leaned over the bar and kissed his cheek. 

Clark flushed and moved away, heading for the exit. He saw Lex step outside and followed quickly. 

He nudged Lex as he caught up. "Don't forget, I'm driving." 

"Of course." Lex handed him the keys and squinted at him in the dark. "I can't leave you alone for a minute, can I?" 

"What?" 

"The waitress?" Lex asked, pointing at Clark's face. 

"Oh!" He wiped at his cheek. "Lipstick?" 

Lex nodded. "Leave it there, it'll probably thrill your parents that a woman kissed you. They're beginning to worry about you spending so much time with me." 

His parents. He hadn't thought about them. Would they consider him gay? Was he gay? It was a lot to think about suddenly. 

He unlocked the passenger side of Lex's sports car and helped Lex get settled in. "You okay?" Lex asked. 

Clark gave him a reassuring smile and closed the door. As he walked around the hood he became nervous. What would he say to Lex? 

After Clark started the car and maneuvered it out onto the highway, Lex finally broke the silence. "Want to talk?" 

Clark's grip on the steering wheel tightened. "I guess." 

He felt Lex's eyes on him. "Was it too much? I've been sensing lately that you feel the same way, so I thought it was time to bring it out into the open. Was I wrong?" 

Clark sighed and kept his eyes on the road. "I don't know." 

Lex nodded as if this was the answer he'd been expecting. 

"It's just..." Clark trailed off. Lex was patient, giving Clark time to put his thoughts into words. "I haven't given this much thought, Lex. I really didn't know you wanted this. I really didn't think I wanted it." 

"Ah. And now?" 

Clark was irritated suddenly. "I thought you were drunk! How can you be so calm and rational when you're plastered?" 

Lex chuckled. "It's a Luthor trait. We drink to forget, but it never works. Don't change the subject." 

"Well..." Clark sighed. "It's a lot to take in all at once. I've always been attracted to girls. This is strange for me. I mean, I've only dated a few girls since I started college, but I never considered that I might like...guys." 

"Do you?" 

Clark looked at Lex like he'd lost his mind. " I like you, don't I?" 

"Clark, that doesn't mean you don't like women. It doesn't even necessarily mean that you like other men. Honestly, have you ever been attracted to another man? Besides me?" 

Clark's answer came quick. "No." 

"Okay, so we've established that you don't like men, you like me. Not that it matters." 

"What do you mean? Of course it matters!" 

Lex shrugged. "It shouldn't." 

Clark was incredulous. "Lex, I think you are drunk. We should talk about this later, when you're more yourself." 

Lex chuckled again. "Okay, Clark, but I won't think differently about this. Let me know when you're ready to talk." He leaned back against the headrest and closed his eyes. 

"I don't know what to think right now, Lex. I need time to think, okay? Give me some time to process this." 

"Sure, Clark. Take all the time you need. Just promise me that when you figure out what you want, you won't lie to yourself or to me." His voice was beginning to fade as sleep snuck up on him. 

Clark relaxed his grip on the steering wheel and tried to loosen up. He knew Lex deserved an answer of some sort, but he wasn't ready yet. He needed a few days to think this through. He looked over at Lex. With his eyes closed and his hands folded in his lap, Lex almost looked like a child. Clark felt a fierce sense of protection overtake him. No matter what was decided, he would make sure that Lex was safe and as happy as Clark could make him. 

* * *

"I'm going into my study to drink until I pass out, and I want no interruptions!" 

At this outburst the members of the castle's staff backed up quickly and scattered. Mr. Luthor had become increasingly irate over the past week, and none of them wanted to encourage him further. 

Lex slammed the door behind him and moved immediately to the stocked bar. He knew his attitude was unfair to the staff, but he couldn't seem to help himself. His frustration had begun the day after his drunken performance at the karaoke bar and mounted steadily in the week since. He'd expected to hear from Clark long before now, even if it was to receive a rejection and a farewell. Why hadn't Clark called, or even sent a letter? Lex knew the truth in his bones, but didn't want to acknowledge that he'd made a mistake in opening himself to Clark so soon. Clark might be a grown man now, but he was far from experienced and open-minded to the ways of love and sex. That much had been apparent in their parting the previous Friday night. 

Lex took his drink with him to the desk and collapsed into the leather chair, remembering Clark's hesitant kiss goodnight. Lex had slept all the way home from the karaoke bar, awaking only when Clark nudged him gently. He'd opened his eyes to find Clark's lips near his own and hadn't been able to help himself; he hadn't been awake long enough for common sense to interfere with his instincts. Lex had moved in for a kiss, surprised when Clark responded to it. It was a soft and gentle pressure that ended far too soon for Lex, but Clark pulled back after a few seconds, and Lex wasn't about to press his luck by forcing anything more. Looking flustered, Clark had said, "Lex, are you okay to drive home now or do you want to sleep on the couch?" 

Lex wanted to do more than sleep on Clark's couch, but held back; besides, Ma and Pa Kent were home and that made it a bad idea. "No, I'm much better now, Clark. The nap helped clear my mind." He'd opened the car door and relished the cool breeze that soothed his feverish face. 

Clark closed the door after Lex had climbed into the driver's seat and rolled down the window. Leaning in, he smiled at Lex. "Uh...thanks for the night out. It was interesting." 

Lex smirked in return and squeezed the forearm resting on the door. "Anytime. Just don't ever expect me to sing to you again." 

"I'll cross my fingers." The grin dissolved into a mild frown and Clark leaned in hesitantly but didn't stop. Lex accepted the gentle kiss but willed himself not to overpower Clark. 

Gravity returned itself to Lex's body as Clark pulled away. "Goodnight, Lex. I'll be in touch after I've done some thinking about this. Give me time and space, okay?" His eyes beseeched Lex. 

Lex nodded and forced himself to smile. "Goodnight, Clark. I'll be here when you're ready. I hope that whatever you decide, we can still be friends." 

Clark instantly grinned. "Always." 

Lex's smile was genuine this time. "Night, cutie." He winked and pulled away from the farm. 

Sitting at his desk now, Lex realized why Clark's absence worried him so much. Lex wasn't afraid of rejection; he'd spent the past week preparing himself for just that, and though it would be painful, Lex knew he'd live through it as long as Clark was still in his life. And Clark had promised that much. So where was he now? That was his fear--that Clark had decided against all of it, the friendship, the talks, the weekends spent at home when he divided his time between his parents and Lex. Clark spent his weekdays in Metropolis at the university, but somehow found the time to phone Lex daily, even for a quick hello. What did it mean that he hadn't even phoned in almost a week? 

Lex stood up and walked to the bar to refill his glass. Yes, drink until he passed out, that sounded like an excellent plan. Certainly better than sitting around getting himself wound up over a situation he had no control over. Damn Clark! Why didn't he just call or something, just so Lex knew things were okay between them? 

He went back his desk and sat down slowly, this time noticing the manila envelope resting on his blotter. It was an everyday ordinary clasp envelope, but his name was printed on it in bold capital letters. 

He set his glass down and caressed the envelope with shaking hands. Clark had finally made his decision. Now that the moment had arrived, Lex found himself reluctant to know the answer. He swallowed and fingered the envelope, finally turning it over to undo the clasp and slide his fingers beneath the seal. He was surprised when a plastic cassette tape slipped out into his hand. "PLAY ME" was written on side one. 

Lex had always loved a mystery, and this was no exception. Though his mind quaked at the fear of what the tape might impart, he enjoyed feeling like Alice as she'd found various bottles and candies marked "EAT ME" and "DRINK ME." _Clark_ , _you know me well_. He moved quickly to the massive stereo system in the room and put the tape in, seating himself in a comfortable armchair nearby. He pressed "PLAY" and held his breath. 

Clark's deep and melodious voice soon filled the speakers and Lex smiled at the boy's obvious anxiety: 

_Uh_ , _hi Lex_. _I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get back to you_ , _but this isn't like picking out a shirt to wear or something_. _This will affect the rest of my life_ \-- _our lives_ , _I mean_. 

A pause as Clark gathered his thoughts. Lex heard him take a deep breath before continuing: 

_Okay_ , _where do I start_? _I've been thinking about you all week_ , _thinking about a lot of things_. _I wasn't sure if I wanted to get into a relationship with you_. _I mean_ , _you're a man_. _I'm a man_. _It's just_... _weird_. _Not bad_ , _just_... _weird_. _Anyway_ , _one thing we both have in common is our inability to express our feelings through words_. _I have a lot I want to say_ , _and I want to make sure you understand completely where I'm coming from_ , _but I don't know how to say any of it_. _So I decided to steal your idea_. _I refuse to sing to you_ , _I'm sorry but I just don't do that_ , _and you'll never get me drunk enough to attempt it_. _So I found a song that says most of what I want to say_. _If you want to hear the rest of my thoughts_ , _you'll have to call me_. _I'm in town for the weekend_ , _of course_ , _at the farm_. _So here goes_ , _this is by Smashing Pumpkins_. 

_Oh God_ , Lex thought, _Smashing Pumpkins_. _Whiny angst_. _I just hope I can decipher the lyrics_. _Why am I not surprised Clark listens to them_? He laughed to himself as the music began to play, an odd combination of piano and drums. The words came in almost immediately: 

_Beautiful_ , _you're beautiful_  
 _As beautiful as the sun_  
 _Wonderful_ , _you're wonderful_  
 _As wonderful as they come_

Well, this was promising. At least Clark didn't hate him. 

_And I can't help but feel attached_  
 _To the feelings I can't even match_  
 _With my face pressed up to the glass_  
 _Wanting you_

Ooo, even better! Clark wanted him! Dare he hope Clark would give in to that wanting? 

_Beautiful_ , _you're beautiful_  
 _As beautiful as the sky_  
 _Wonderful_ , _it's wonderful_  
 _To know that you're just like I_

_And I'm sure you know me well_  
 _As I'm sure you don't_  
 _But you just can't tell_  
 _Who you'll love and who you won't_  
 _Who you'll love and who you won't_

Okay, so Clark was confused. This was nothing new. Get to the point, Clark! This was maddening. 

_I love you as you love me_

_So let the clouds roll by your face_  
 _We'll let the world spin on to another place_  
 _We'll climb the tallest tree above it all_  
 _To look down on you and me and them_

Lex sat frozen in the chair, afraid to believe his own perceptions of the song. It was beginning to sound as if Clark was going to be with him, but that couldn't be. Clark would never consider a commitment to another man, would he? Would he...? 

_And I'm sure you know me well_  
 _As I'm sure you don't_  
 _But you just can't tell_  
 _Who you'll love and who you won't_  
 _Who you'll love and who you won't_  
 _Who you'll love and who you won't_

_Don't let your life wrap up around you_  
 _Don't forget to call, whenever_  
 _I'll be here just waiting for you_  
 _I'll be under your stars forever_  
 _Neither here nor there_  
 _Just right beside you_  
 _I'll be under the stairs forever_  
 _Neither here nor there just right beside you_

The music faded with the last few lines, but Lex was unaware of the silence. He remained in the chair for a long time, unmoving and stunned. After an interminable period he stood up and returned to his desk. He picked up the phone and pressed #1 on the speed dial, relieved that it wasn't Mr. or Mrs. Kent who picked up. 

"Hey, Clark, it's me. You busy tonight?" 

The End 


End file.
